Drawn Together vs The Originals
Drawn Together vs The Originals is the fiftieth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the seventeenth installment of Season 3. Its puts the characters of the animated reality show Drawn Together against the characters they parody. Cast and credits Frenzy as Captain Hero Foxy Lee as Foxxy Love Zack (CMRB) as Ling-Ling Leannaire as Princess Clara Dusk of Skulls as Spanky Ham WoodenHornets as Xandir P. Wifflebottom Itsannachloem as Toot Braunstein regulardude45 as Wooldoor Sockbat MaNCHA as Superman ArcadianSonnetVA as Valerie Brown Zander Peers as Pikachu LillyLeaf as Ariel Anthony Perry as Cuddles Justin Buckner as Link Leafy Dubs as Betty Boop Stofferex as Spongebob Squarepants Idea by WoodenHornets Written by Matthew Thomas, Zack (CMRB), Brodecai, WoodenHornets, and Dusk Edited, mixed, and subtitles by Matthew Thomas Spanky Ham Side shot animation by WoodenHornets Wooldoor Side shot animation by Legusbian Beat produced by Kustom Lyrics Unknown Voice: We gon' let the band deal with this! Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! DRAWN TOGETHER VS! THE ORIGINALS BEGIN! Drawn Together: Captain Hero: Let's get this party started. I'm gonna beat this superfool I can dominate these retards even on the naughty stool Foxxy Love: You know I'm used to stomping Pussycats for fun With these disses rolling right off of this black chicks tounge Ling-Ling: Crean you out rike the dishes. Which still need to be done I'll give you and children seizures like an Electric Porygon Clara: You poor unfortunate souls. Your Ariel-Las makes my nauseous I didn't remember ordering your rhymes with f*cking sausage Spanky Ham: I would rather roleplay with these chumps the rap you Happy Tree F*cks Tell me guys will theses morons lose? All: UH DUHH! Xandir: I'll give you fools the reach around like one of Link's boomerangs Cause I'm on a never ending quest to beat these TV disgraces Toot: Betty better prepare for how controversial I can be Wait till you see this - All: NO! Spanky: Don't do it fatty! Wooldoor: Lick my Spongeknob and suck my Squarenuts, bitch If you want to fight, then alright let's f*cking do this! The Originals: Superman: My whole planet called me to fight these Drawn Together dykes Their existence is my kryptonite. So I will face them on the mic Valerie Brown: Rocking out this servant girl, gonna leave her decaying So sad that people find girls singing about thier tiants more entertaining Pikachu: Pika Pi! Electrocuting these Gamefreaks with my might These Heterosexual bootlegs will get shocked from these rhymes Ariel: Let me diss this so called princess with tentacles, how sad She wanted attention so bad she became a stripper for her dad Cuddles: Better flash your honesty of how you won't win this fight Spanking hams in their faces till he goes back to his porn site Link: Between you and your girl, who's the damsel in distress? If you were it, I have to say, "Excuuse me princess" Betty Boop: You're really desperate to Boop-Oop-A-Stoop so low to Xandi Appreciating many things but not being turned into a drama queen SpongeBob: (laughs) The idea of facing me in rap is just poor Cause they all know I'm ready to shut the front Wooldoor Drawn Together: Captain Hero: Try to dodge these macho rhymes, you won't be acquitted Foxxy: You must be Twilight Zoning if you think that you'll be winning Ling-Ling: Say my name three times and I'll go beserk on all of you Clara: Take you back Under The Sea since you really have issues Spanky: Still think they're rapping is cool? Their flow is just tasteless Xandir: Cause I'm on a never ending quest to beat these tv disgraces Toot: If you mess with us, we'll throw you down the stairs of MC Escher All: So back to your own channels, we'll just be Drawn Together (Wooldoor: Bitch!) The Originals: Superman: You got a fanbase that is as dead and rotten as your girlfriend Valerie: You wanna battle me? You'll have to face the Pussycats then Pikachu: Gonna pika a fight with chu. Like your English leave you broken Ariel: This is the part of my world. I'll take this racist down with my fin Cuddles: With all the gore on my show. It's less disturbing than your movie is Link: You guys just act like drunken retards. While we actually entertain kids Betty: Try to steal out fame, this time you better listen All: Call us the eraser bomb cause we'll remove you from existence Announcer: WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP (the logo drinks alcohol and becomes drunk) Battles of cartoons... (the logo falls) Poll Who one? Drawn Together The Originals Karaoke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M47CfcLhyU Trivia *The "More Battles"" section in the end previewed Plankton, Ben Tennyson and The Crystal Gems for a short moment during the reel. *So far, out of all the battles in the series, this battle has the biggest voice cast with a total of 16 actors. Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 50 Category:Season 3 Category:Frenzy Category:Foxy Lee Zack (CMRB) Category:Leannaire Category:Dusk of Skulls Category:WoodenHornets Category:Itsannachloem Category:Regulardude45 Category:MaNCHA Category:ArcadianSonnetVA Category:Zander Peers Category:LillyLeaf Category:Anthony Perry Category:Justin Buckner Category:Leafy Dubs Category:Stofferex Category:Captain Hero Category:Foxxy Love Category:Ling-Ling Category:Princess Clara Category:Spanky Ham Category:Xandir P. Wifflebottom Category:Toot Braunstein Category:Wooldoor Sockbat Category:Superman Category:Valerie Brown Category:Pikachu Category:Ariel Category:Cuddles Category:Link Category:Betty Boop Category:SpongeBob SquarePants